


No bees on the island

by PShine



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Nothing actually dirty happened, Other, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: When you have been stuck on an island since your pre-teen years, you end up missing some very important information about some things





	No bees on the island

Another day of good work had ended for Irfan and Erik, with the two back on the Halidom to catch some well-deserved rest.

Irfan didn’t quite expect this friendship to happen, at first thinking that Erik was just another one of these crazy warriors that go into a bloodlusted frenzy during combat, but found himself more than pleasantly surprised by how soft and polite he was. Between that, and the fact Irfan just HAD to respect such an amazingly good hunter, made them close friends.

“Whew~! Talk about a good haul we had today, huh? Cleo will appreciate all the food we got for the Castle, I’m sure.” The mercenary said, proud of their work. “So, I suppose I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, buddy? Hey, Erik, you’re ok?”

Erik suddenly snapped into attention, clearly distracted by something, and tried to make an answer. “Well, the thing is… Irfan, do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

To say that question came completely out of the left field was an understatement.

“NO! I won’t! We are not close enough for that, Erik!”

“What? Why not? I thought we were friends, and… I just don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

“We-” Irfan stopped his objections and softened his voice upon noticing that Erik was speaking completely free of lust or malice or anything. “You… Just want me to sleep by your side?”

“Yes. It was lonely back in the island and… There are nights in which I have trouble falling asleep, now that I’m used to having other people alongside me. So, since were friends, I thought you could help me with that, at least today.” He explained. “Why? What did you think I was asking for?”

Although not blushing, Irfan let out a sigh, kinda ashamed that he took Erik’s request that way. He should know Erik wasn’t the quite of person to ask for stuff like that. “Well, I thought you wanted to have sex with me. Wouldn’t be the first time someone asked me, given how much of a catch I am. Happened enough for me to start making some money out of it.” He said, trusting him enough to say that, but still throwing in some light joking for good measure.

“... What is ‘sex’?”

The mercenary blinked.

“I… Beg your pardon?”

“I mean it! Seriously, what IS sex?”

Irfan could feel himself getting a growing disbelief, until his brain did some quick math. He couldn’t remember Erik’s _exact_ age, but he was in his early twenties. He was stuck in an island by himself for about 10 years, which meant…

“Erik? Has anyone ever told you about the birds and bees?” Irfan asked, scared of the answer.

“Not at all! What is it about? Some hunting technique? Do these two have some species that grow healthier when together? Tell me! I learnt a lot about birds, but don’t really know anything about bees.” He excitedly asked.

The mercenary took a deep breath, as he came to terms with the ridiculousness of the situation.

He was going to explain.

The Birds and Bees.

To a grown man.

He let out a sigh, thinking ‘Let’s just get this over with’ and said. “Alright Erik, pay attention, because what I’m gonna tell you is extremely important for any adult to know, SPECIALLY one that flaunts their looks as openly as you.” He said, having noticed the stares and blushes that Erik unknowingly collected every time he went out of the Halidom. “When two people love each other very much…”

* * *

And so, sex education time with Irfan went by. The man felt himself grow tired and ashamed of himself within each word he said, as Erik took in all the information that was given to him. With all over, the axe wielder said, in a moment of realization.

“Oh! So THAT is what the animals did on the island sometimes!”

“You didn’t have to say that out loud.” Irfan complained.

“And, I see, that’s why I felt really good when I touched m-”

“Too much information, Erik.”

“... Have you and-”

“ERIK!”

* * *

 The two shared a bed anyways, after that, with Irfan wondering just how could someone who spent ten years fending for himself be so pure, soft and cuddly.


End file.
